


How to Fall in Love Without Saying a Word

by Storylover10



Series: Writing Promps for Lashton [14]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Michael and Calum are good friends, Mute Luke, POV Third Person, Singer Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm mute and you're the lead singer of my favorite band who just pulled me on stage to sing with you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Luke’s been mute his entire life. When he was younger he tried talking, but was never able to make a sound. His parents took him to a doctor when they realized that he was old enough to be talking, but had yet to utter a word.

They ran all kinds of tests and found that he had a minor from of aphonia. He would be unable to talk due to his vocal cords not developing correctly. When his parents learned about it they were very accepting about it. They started learning sign language right away so that they could teach Luke for him to have a way to communicate.

Luke’s okay with not being able to talk because he’s never known anything else. His parents loved him to no end, taught him everything he’s needed to know so far, and that was all that mattered to his young mind.

It was harder when he got to school. The teachers were understanding, he was given a white board so he could answer when he was called on when an interrupter wasn’t available. The kids, however, weren’t as accepting.

They didn’t know why the small blonde wouldn’t talk to them when they asked him question, but started moving his hands in funny ways. Because of this he didn’t have a lot of friends. He was still okay though, he read a lot books at recess instead.

He met Calum in his first week of year six. He liked the boy who seemed more like a puppy than a person. Calum’s best friend was a boy called Michael.

Michael didn’t seem to like Luke very much. Calum assured him that it was just because Michael wasn’t used to sharing as the two of them had only each other for most of their lives. Luke was understanding of this so he didn’t hang out with Calum outside of school very often.

He did go to his football practices to watch sometimes though. Every once in a while he wished that he could play with his friend, but knew that he couldn’t with how much they yelled to each other on the field. Then he sees how much running he’d have to do and he’s okay with sitting in the bleachers.

Through the next few years Calum learns sign to be able to understand his friend more easily. By the time they reach high school they can sign to each other as easily as other speak.

On their first day of high school Luke is standing outside with Calum, waiting for the doors to open when Michael walks up to them. He sleepily puts his head on Calum’s shoulder, then starts talking to Luke in perfect sign, asking him how he was. Luke was in shock for a full minute before he was able to answer.

That day stared the insanely strong friendship between the three boys. Soon to be four, unknown to them.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal for Luke when he saw Michael running through the lunchroom twards the end of lunch with a huge smile on his face, looking like he was about to burst from happiness.

 _What’s up?_ He signs as soon as the red-head was in front of him.

“Dude! You’ll never guess what just happened!”

_Which is why I asked you what was up._

Calum finished the food he’d been chewing on while the other two had been talking. “Quit stalling, Mike, and tell us the good news.”

“Okay, you guys know Swallow the Goldfish?”

“Yeah, they’re only our favorite band.”

Luke settled for rolling his eyes and waving his hand for Michael to keep going.

“I was able to get us seats IN THE FRONT SECTION AND BACKSTAGE PASSES!”

A few heads turned their way at Michael’s outburst, but lost interest quickly. _Holy shit! How did you do that!?_ As Luke signs his hands rise higher and higher until they’re at his face, climbing to over his head. Just as Michael opens his mouth to answer the bell rings to signal that lunch is over. “I’ll tell you later.”

The three of them clean up then make their way to the rest of their classes, none of which they share.

At the end of the day they meet at the end of the sidewalk in front of the school. “Alright, Little Red, spill your secrets.”

Michael smiled at the nickname as he started his story. “Well it turns out that my dad is friends with this guy that works on their road crew. This dude I used to call Uncle Ken, so when he found out how into the band I was he called Ken up. Turns out he was able to get three tickets in the fifth row and three backstage passes. Dad says that he can pick us up, but we’ll need a way there.”

“I think I remember that guy.” Calum says at the same time Luke waves around a bit to get his friend’s attention. He starts signing when they both look over to him. _I can ask my mom. I’m sure she would take us._

“If she can’t, I can try to get Mali to do it.” They all nod at the plan then stop two blocks before Luke’s house. “We’ll see you later. Text us about the ride, okay?”

Luke nods again then smiles when he’s brought into a group hug. Calum and Michael wave a final goodbye before they turn down their street, leaving Luke for the last few blocks to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're getting into the story! When Luke raises his hands that's an actually thing that I've been told happens, though I've only heard of HOH use it (mostly because I haven't known any mute people so far in my life) But yeah, when they get excited or start yelling they sign higher to show that their 'voice' is louder. I'd love to know what you guys thought about this one and I'll talk with you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Luke’s mother calls hello to him as soon as she hears the door open and shut. Luke takes his shoes off before heading to the kitchen, where her voice had come from.

“How was your day, love?” She looks up from the vegetables she’s chopping to see his reply.

_School was alright. Michael had some fun news though._

“Oh?” She said, turning to stir something on the stove behind her. “What was this fun news?”

Luke waited for her to turn back before he answered. _He got tickets for the three of us to see our favorite band in concert next weekend. He even managed to get backstage passes!_

Liz’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “And how on earth was Michael able to do that?”

Luke shrugged. _His dad knows a guy that was able to get them for us._

“That was awful nice of him. We should get him something for a thank you.” She trailed off, thinking about the idea.

Luke waved a hand in front her to get her attention back. _There is a catch. Michael’s dad can pick us up after the show, but we need someone to take us. I was going to ask if you could do it. So, can you take us to the show?_

Liz thought for a few moments while she finished what was on the stove. (It turned out to be sauce for the pasta that was in the other pot beside the first on the stove.)

“I’ll talk to your father tonight. Maybe we can make it a date night for us as well. But as of now, yes I can take you. Do you have a backup plan in case something happens?”

Luke nods, he smiling so wide that his face is starting to hurt. He gets from the stool he’d been sitting on to pull her into a tight hug. Liz hugs him just as tight before pulling back. “Alright, dear, go start your homework. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour.”

Luke nods one last time then runs up the stairs to text Michael and Calum.

**Luke::** _SHE SAID YES!!!_

**Calum:: _Good. Mali said to ask her when our only other way there was walking._**

**Michael:: Your mom’s the coolest parent anyway. Perfect for pre-concert vibes.**

Luke started his work with his face eating smile still intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I still have no idea what I'm doing! Let's see what happens, maybe it'll be awesome, who knows! Also, Queen Liz can do no wrong. And funny enough I am friends with someone that when I say I know a guy, he's the guy. Anyway, I'd love to know what you thought about this one. It's going to start picking up soon though, promise.


	4. Chapter 4

“Excited much?”

Luke is buttoning his shirt for the third time because his hands are shaking so badly. He nods his head, looking very much like a bobble doll as he does so. He doesn’t stop until Mali laughs and tells him to.

It’s a week before the concert and Calum’s sister had agreed to help them pick out outfits so that they don’t look like they’re trying too hard. (None of them asked him to, but she offered and they weren’t going to say no to her.)

“I can tell. Okay, I like these jeans with the third shirt, and your blue flannel.”

Luke nodded again and changed into the specified clothes.

“Perfect, now you guys look like you’re together, but not _together_. You know?”

_I think Michael and Calum would be okay if the second one was a thing to be honest._

“You’re not wrong.” Luke smiled largely at her. She smiles back then changes the subject. “What are you most excited about? This is your first concert for them, isn’t it?”

_Yeah, I’ve only been to a few others for different bands. I can’t wait for the part where they get one of the fans on stage to sing with them. The fans always look so completely happy when they’re up there with them. I love that._

Mali smiles gently at him, “That’s really sweet, Luke.” Her expression changes a moment later, with a glint in her eye she wiggles her eyebrows. “So, who’s your favorite? Who do you want to meet the most?”

Luke blushed, but answered anyway. _I really like Ashton. He’s just so bright and full of life. Like he doesn’t even need a voice for people to know what he’s saying._

He looks down when he’s finished, blushing to the roots of his hair. Mali-Koa pulls him into a tight hug, letting go when they hear the front door bang open and feet thundering up the stairs. A moment later Michael and Calum walked through Luke’s bedroom door.

“You’re not making him prettier than us are you?” Michael says in way of greeting.

“Yeah, he’s already taller. He can’t be better looking too.”

Luke flips them off while Mali just rolls her eyes. “He already is, we were done anyway. I have to get going so I’m not late for class; I’ll see you losers later.” She flashes them the peace sign and ruffles Calum’s hair s she walks past.

The two in the door look back to Luke. Calum raises his eyebrows as Michael starts talking.

“What the hell was that?”

Luke shrugged. _We were having a moment. It was nice._

“Making moves on my sister?”

_Gross. No, we were just talking and it got a little deep. Besides, you guys know that she’s not my type._

They stare blankly at his for another moment then Michael bursts out laughing while Calum smiles hugely.

“We know, we were just messing with you.”

Luke flipped them off again. _Remind me why I’m friends with you again?_

“I got you really good concert tickets.”

“You know him because of me.”

_I hate when you’re right._

He get smug grins in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't mentioned it so far, but it comes up in this chapter. Mali knows sign, or at least enough to talk with Luke because he and Calum have been friends for so many years she's picked up a lot and the boys teach her some as well. She understands most of what he says, only every once in a while she needs it translated. This is mostly filler, I like the next chapter a lot better as we're finally starting to get somewhere. Anyway I'd love to know your thoughts so don't be afraid to leave a comment.


	5. Chapter 5

“Whose ready to get this party started!?” Luke rolls his eyes as Michael and Calum climb into the backseat.

“No yelling in my car, Michael Gordon.” Liz tells him, but she’s smiling so she doesn’t mind too much.

“Sorry, mom.”

“It’s alright, dear. Are you boys excited?”

Luke nods while Calum starts talking. “Very. We haven’t seen this band live before and they have the best show!”

“I’m glad dad still keeps in touch with Ken, otherwise we’d be at home and sad.” Luke lets out a silent laugh in agreement.

The whole ride to the concert really was like a party. Liz tell stories of all the band she went to see with her friends when she was younger, Michael tells stories of what he remembered of his Uncle Ken, and they were allowed to listen to their favorite album louder than they normally would have. By the end of the trip they boys were in tears because they were laughing so hard. (Liz wasn’t, only because she was driving. But she did have a large smile for most of the drive.)

She drops them off as close to the doors as she can get, after making sure they had their tickets and passes. They stand in line, talking excitedly about the show and what songs they wanted to hear, for about twenty minutes before the doors opened.

When they did, the boys shuffle along with the crowd until they were able to get to their seats. A few minutes after the sit down a large man in a black tee-shirt and jeans walks up to them.

“When your dad told me you were a red-head, I was thinking more ginger and not Raggedy Andy.”

Michael’s head snapped up from where he’d been signing with Luke. “Ken!” He jumped out of his chair to give the man a hug. “Guys, this is my Uncle Ken. He’s the one that got us these tickets.”

He signed along to what he was saying because it was starting to get louder and harder to hear.

_We can’t thank you enough. This means so much to us._

Ken waves him off. “Don’t worry about it, kid. Any reason to see this little trouble maker again.” He ruffled Michael’s hair, much to Michael’s displeasure. “Anyway, I gotta get back to helping. I’ll see you boys after the show. Have fun!”

Once he left, Luke turned back to Michael. _How does he know sign?_

“He’s a jack of all trades. He was a translator as a teenager. He got an office job right out of school, but got bored of it after about a year. He built computers for a while, and then decided he wanted to travel. That’s when he joined up with these guys.” He pointed up to the stage. “They were still really small and pretty unheard of at the time. Then they got bigger and you know what happened after that. Ken’s been with them since the start, that’s one of the reasons he was able to do this for us.”

“And why didn’t you know until now that he’s worked for our favorite band since they started?”

Michael shrugged. “Dad’s not home a lot and Ken travels with the band so we don’t hear from him as often as we used to. Dad had no clue that we love this band until, like, three weeks ago.”

Before they could ask any more questions, the lights went down and the first nots of the opening act were ringing through the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Am I right?


	6. Chapter 6

The boys hadn’t heard the band before, but they liked their sound and made note to look them up later. They danced so much that they were almost sweating through their shirts before the main act was even announced. When they were, Michael and Calum screamed as loudly as the girls next to them while Luke was trying not to hit anyone as he waved his arms about.

Ashton, Jack, Alex, Rian and Zack came on stage and greeted the crowd.

“ARE YOU GUYS READY TO ROCK!?” Ashton yelled into the mic. (Luke almost laughed, because what if they said no?) The entire room screamed back as they started the first song.

Through the entire first half Luke had the biggest smile on his face, mouthing along with all the lyrics. Then the time came for what he was most looking forward to.

“Alright, now’s the time we get someone up on stage to sing with us!” Alex said then turned his body to Ashton while still speaking into the mic. “Ash, why don’t you take a turn to choose?”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Alex.” Ashton turned to the crowd, scanning the first few rows before he locked eyes with Luke. He’d seen the blonde throughout the night, his eyes kept being drawn to the way he dance and sang along not caring what anyone around him thought. “How about you? Would you like to come up?”

Luke almost started shaking his head, to let someone who really could sing with them go up. But before he could even try, Calum was pushing him and Michael to go up to the stage.

The four boys on stage looked a little confused, but it wasn’t the first time a friend had been pulled on stage to help someone feel more comfortable.

“What’re your names?” Ashton asks the boys once they’re next to him.

“I’m Michael and this is Luke.” Michael answers for them. He leans closer to Ashton so that his next words aren’t caught by the mic. “I know you called Luke up, but he’s mute. He can’t sing with you, but he’d love to be up here though. It would, like, make his life.”

Luke blushed, but smiled and nodded when Ashton looked over to him. He smiled back and all Luke could think for a few moments was: _dimples dimples dimples._

Ashton nodded at Michael before turning back around. “Michael’s going to sing the next song with us and his friend, Luke, is here for moral support!”

Michael puts his heart and soul into the song and when Luke looks down to Calum, he’s never seen his friend look more proud or more in love. When the song was over the two hug the boys on stage then make their way back to their seats. (Ashton following them with his eyes the entire time.)

“We only have a few songs left before we’re done for the night. So I need you to ROCK and to PARTY as hard as you can! Can you do that for me!?”

Luke doesn’t think he’s ever heard anything louder than the answering screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting to the good stuff! The next one's going to be even better! It's been a while since my last concert so please forgive anything about it that may seem a bit off. And yes, I put Ashton in All Time Low and called it Swallow the Goldfish. Anyway, I'd love to know what you thought about it!


	7. Chapter 7

When the show was over and everyone was making their way out of the venue Ken came back over to them.

“You guys want to see something cool?”

“Hell yeah we do!”

“Aright, follow me.”

Ken led them backstage to where at least a dozen other men and women were running around wrapping wires and packing up guitars. “Want to help?”

“Is this the cool thing?” Calum asked in a deadpan while Luke nodded yes to the question.

“No, we have to wait a bit for that though and I thought this would pass the time faster.”

“I’d like to remind everyone,” Michael broke in from the back of the small group, “that we do have passes to meet the band.”

“Don’t worry about that, I’ve got it covered. Besides, haven’t you already met them?”

“That doesn’t count, and I’m holding you to this. Christmas is going to be a nightmare for you if you’re wrong.”

Ken just laughed. “I’m not worried.”

The three boys spent the next half hour helping to pack up everything that had been used for the show.

“Okay, thanks for helping, boys, now if you’ll follow me.” Ken started walking down a back hallway and they all followed with questioning looks to each other. About half way down they stopped at a door labeled **STG**.

“Uhh, Uncle Ken? What the hell?”

“Just trust me, dear nephew.” He led them through the door into a room that had three couches and a desk in the corner with an open laptop on top.

“Ken really, what the hell? This is just an empty room.”

“For now, make yourselves at comfortable. Don’t touch the computer though, there’s a change you’ll be scared for life. I’ll be back later to take you back outside.” With that he walked out the door and back down the hall.

Luke smacked Michael in the middle of his chest. _Your uncle’s really cool, kinda weird, but really cool._

Michael only nodded in response. Calum watched the two of them before shrugging and flopping down on the couch closest to him. Michael sat next to him and Luke sat on the arm on his other side. The three of them talked about how amazing the show had been.

“So what’d you two think of being up on stage?” Calum asks, signing as he talks.

_I had lots of fun, but I don’t think I want to do it again._

Calum nodded at the answer then turns to Michael. “What about you, Mikey?”

They could almost see the stars that appear in Michael’s eyes as he answers. “It was amazing, Cal. I wish I could do that all the time. I could honest live up there.”

Luke tapped Calum’s shoulder to get his attention back. _Why didn’t you go up?_

“I love you guys, but I’m very happy not being in front of a large crowd of thousands of people.”

_Fair enough._

Michael opens his mouth to say something else, but before he does the door across from them bursts open. The three boys stare as the band walks in then stop when they them sitting there.

“Oh, hey guys. Did Ken let you in here?” Luke nods to Ashton’s question. “Cool. Michael and Luke, right?” Another nod. “Who’s your friend?”

“I’m Calum.”

“Nice to meet you. So, what you’d guys think of the show?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, I bet you though I forgot about this. But also, finally! am I right? I don't really know how back stage at a concert works but this is fanfiction so we can just pretend that this is how it works. Ken's a badass and I'm keeping him around cuz I think he's cool. Anyway, I'd love to know what you thought about it so don't be afraid to leave a comment or some kudos


	8. Chapter 8

They stare at Ashton for almost a full minute before Michael jumps up for a full body explanation of how much he loved the show. He was out of breath when he finished.

“Dude, it was awesome!”

“I think that was the best review we’ve ever gotten.” Ashton says with eyebrows close to his hairline.

_And will ever get._

Ashton looks over to Luke as he signs. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”

Luke shrugs, not expecting him to understand, then turns to Calum for him to translate.

“It was pretty much that you’ll never get a better one.”

“Oh, well in that case, I wish I could have framed it.”

“Keep doing shows like that and you can film it next time.”

“There’ll be a next time, will there?”

“Of course. Anytime he can I’m going to have Ken hook us up, or I’ll just buy the tickets when you’re in town. Either way, this isn’t the last you’ll see of us.”

“All of you?” Ashton asks, eyes wondering over to Luke without his permission.

Michael nods. “We’re a package deal, my friend.” He answers, throwing his arm around Calum’s shoulders. Calum smiled widely at the move.

“He’s right.”

“I can respect that.” He nodded then looked back over to Luke.  “What about you? How’d you like being on stage?”

_It was amazing! I had so much fun, but I’m happy with leaving it as a onetime thing. If you’re looking for new members, Michael’s your guy._

Calum translated as Luke signed, until he got to Michael’s name, when Ashton shouted.

“That one, I know that one! It means rainbow!”

Luke nodded while Calum goes on to explain.

“It is, we use it to refer to Michael. Rainbow is his sign name.”

Ashton’s eyebrows shoot up again. “Sign name?”

“Yep, there aren’t any names in sign language so if you don’t want to spell it out every time you pick a noun to be your name. Or in our case you’re given a name.”

“That makes sense. So all of you have sign names?” Luke nodded to the question. “What are they?”

“I’m rainbow because I change my hair color a lot.”

“I’m a mix of the signs for football and writer.” Calum didn’t explain his name the way Michael had. As they spoke Luke did the signs to show Ashton what they looked like.

“That’s so amazing.”

_Almost like it’s a different language or something._

Michael and Calum burst out laughing at Luke’s sarcasm, while Ashton just looked confused.

“I’m missing something, aren’t I?”

Luke gave him a cheeky grin while Michael and Calum nodded through their laughter.

_Learn my language and I’ll tell you what I said._

Michael recovered first. “He said to learn his language and he’ll tell you what was so funny.”

Ashton stared at the three of them for a few moments. “Deal.” He pulls out his phone and taps a few things before handing it to Luke.

Luke looks down at the phone then back to Ashton, eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

“Put your number in, you doof. In case I need help with my signing.”

Luke’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise then goes back to the phone, putting his number in it. He looked over to Michael with a death glare when he heard the other boy giggling quietly next to him.

“Ashton just had a conversation with your eyebrows.” He said when he saw the look he was getting. Luke rolled his eyes at his friend, handing the phone back to Ashton who immediately handed it over to Michael.

“I want all your numbers.  I don’t want to be bothering Luke all the time.”

“Sure, that’s why.” Calum said as he put in his own number then handed it back to its owner. Ashton tapped a few more things before sliding it back into his pocket.

The four sat and talked for a while longer with interjections from the rest of the band that was spread out over the room. Eventually Ken came back into the room asking if the boys were ready to leave.

They weren’t, but nodded anyway. Ken lead them back to the front of the venue and waited with them until Michael’s dad showed up.

As the two adults talked Luke checked his phone to see he’d gotten a text.

**Hey, it’s Ashton ;)**

He didn’t reply, but he saved the number, putting a sun emoji next to Ashton’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! I know it's been for freaking ever since I've updated and I'm sorry about that. On the bright side you have a shiny new chapter right there! Anyway, thank you for sticking with the story if you're still reading it, it means an awful lot to me. Annndd I think that's it! I'd love to know what you thought, if you liked it and what not, and I'll see you guys next time!


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later Luke was woken by his text tone going off multiple times in a row. When he worked up the energy to pull it off the night stand and onto his bed he saw that they were all from Ashton. And that it was four in the morning.

The first message was a link to a video that he didn’t bother to check.

Ashton:: **So I found this the other day and it looked pretty good, but I know nothing about this. What do you think?**

Ashton:: **Oh shit it’s super early, I’m so sorry.**

Ashton:: **Ignore this until you wake up at a normal time. Again, so sorry.**

Luke smiled at how much of a dork he’s learning Ashton can be then returned his phone so he could go back to sleep.

When he woke up a few hours later he took a look at the link Ashton had sent him. It turns out that it was a video of two people teaching sign language for beginners. They were both very good and the one explaining what the signs were did it in an easy to understand way. Luke smiled widely when he realized why Ashton had sent this to him.

Luke:: _They’re very good. I like them. Is it a series?_

Ashton messaged him back before he got down the stairs; he let out a silent laugh.

Ashton:: **It’s a whole channel, that’s all they do. I’ve been watching it the last few days and saved some of my favorites.**

Luke:: _That’s amazingly sweet! But please don’t tell me that you spent all the time on your days off looking up stuff for me_

Ashton:: **Okay, I won’t tell you then ;)**

Luke was still grinning like an idiot when his mom walked into the kitchen, making a beeline for the coffee maker. She glanced over to Luke once she had a filled mug in her hands.

“What’s got you so happy this early?” She asked, smiling herself.

_I made a new friend at the concert and they’re trying to learn sign for me._

Liz raised one eyebrow. “Oh really? Is this a friend or a _friend_?”

Pink tinted his cheeks as he looked away. _I’m not sure yet, I think it could turn into something._

“Either way, I hope it works out well for you two. Whichever way it may go, and I’m always here if you ever want to talk about it.”

_I hope so too, thanks mom._

“Anytime, love. Now come on, you need to get ready for school.”

Luke saluted her than ran to his room to get dressed.

He met up with Michael and Calum outside the building before the start of class.

“So has Ashton been bothering you all weekend?” Michael asked as he threw an arm around Luke’s shoulders.

_Nah, just this morning. He told me he’d spent the last few days watching videos that were teaching sign._

He had a look of disbelief on his face as he signed to his friends. Calum clapped him on the back, just below Michael’s arm.

“That boy is in deep already. This is going to be one hell of a ride.”


	10. Chapter 10

“You guys, you’ll never guess what just happened!”

“Well hello to you too Little Red. Sit down before you hurt yourself.” Calum said as Michael came running to their table at lunch. Luke was laughing silently beside him. Michael sat across from them with a pout on his face.

Calum smiled at him. “Okay, now tell us what’s got you so excited.”

“You’re lucky I love you.” Michael glared at him. Calum still smiled, but there was a pink tint to his cheeks. “So you know how Derek throws a huge party every year?” He waits for the two to nod before a continued. “Well this year he didn’t hand out invites, he just put up flyers that said that everyone’s invited and no one will be kicked out unless they start causing trouble.

Luke’s eyes went wide while Calum’s smile went from found to shit-eating.

_That means we’re going to a party this weekend doesn’t it?_

Michael shrugs. “I’m going, you guys don’t have to.”

Luke rolled his eyes. _You going means Calum is going, and you’re not leaving me out._

“Fair enough. Guess we’re going to a party this weekend!”

 

Ashton texted while Luke was getting ready the night of the party.

Ashton:: **Big plans for tonight, Hot Shot?**

Luke:: _Kind of. Mike, Cal, and I are going to a party that a guy at our school is throwing._

Ashton:: **I’d call those big plans.**

Luke shrugged  even though it couldn’t be seen.

Luke:: _Eh, not really my scene. But it’s the first year it’s an open invite and I don’t want to sit at home by myself._

Ashton:: **That doesn’t sound very fun.**

Luke smiled at the warm feeling in his chest at the frown he heard in Ashton’s tone.

Luke:: _Nah, Mike and Cal will stick with me. They’ll make sure I’m okay._

Ashton::  **I’ll trust you, but if you need a bail out just text me an address. I’ll work something out for you.**

Luke:: _Thank you. I’ve got to go my ride’s here, the night of fun begins!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm horrible at uploading. I'm really sorry about that, I'll try to do better. If you're still reading thank you so much and I love you lots! I know this one's short, but I'd love to know what you thought! and you can always come talk to me (kick my butt in gear) on tumblr @storylover1


	11. Chapter 11

“Luke! Our main man!” Calum shouts at him as he climbs into the backseat while Michael just whoops from the driver’s seat then pulls out of the driveway.

They knew the house as soon as they turned the corner. There were cars up and down the street, high school kids milling around the front lawn and porch, and every light in the house was on with music just loud enough to be heard above the buzz of conversation in the yard.

_This isn’t at all what I thought it would be._ Luke signed as the three walked up the stairs into the living room.

Michael and Calum shrug when the pause in the middle of the room.

“Derek’s a pretty laid back guy. Makes sense that his party would be low-key. Oh, Liam! Hey man!” Michael called to someone he saw across the room. The guy he called to turned around, a smile lighting up his face.

“Mike, hey man! Calum, how’s it going?!” He pointed behind them to Luke. “And you must be Luke! I play football with Calum and I’m Mike’s partner in music class.”

Luke nodded with wide eyes, recognizing the other for the practices he’d watched. He smiled widely and waved.

“You guys want a drink?” He asked, seeing that the other must have just arrived.

“Sure, whatcha got?”

“Soda mostly, but there’s a few different types of beer floating around.”

Michael nodded at him. “Alright man, I think I’ll go take a look, but thanks man. I’ll see you Monday, if not around.”

“Sure, I’ll be seeing you.”

Calum stayed behind to talk about football while Luke followed Michael into the kitchen. As they walked Luke looked around and saw that Liam had been right, most people were drinking cans of soda with very few holding cans of beer.

Michael grabbed a can of Coke and two of Sprite, handing one to Luke.  He held it up in cheers before Michael leaves to give the other to Calum.

Luke stands awkwardly for a few minutes before he spots Niall in the corner of the room. Niall was a nice a guy in his English class who isn’t completely fluent, but knows enough to hold a conversation. He smiles and waves at the blonde once he’s close enough for the other to see him. Niall smiles brightly when he sees Luke.

They stand and talk for almost an hour. About school, the football team that Niall was also on, and the concert that Luke had gone to. Niall was very impressed when Luke told him about going up on stage with the band. When they were done talking Luke started looking around for his friends, feeling done with large crowds for the night.

He walked around the house looking in all the rooms that he didn’t hear couples in. He was walking down the hall with the bathroom when he found them.

Michael had Calum pressed against the wall where they were lazily making out. Luke’s eyes went wide in surprise the he walked back down the hall without making a sound.

He left out the front door, pulling his phone from his pocket.

Luke:: _Did you really mean it when you said you’d work something out?_

Ashton:: **Always. Are you okay?**

Luke:: _Yeah, promise. I’m just ready to leave and something came up with my ride._

Ashton:: **Just send me an address**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you guys were so nice about waiting for the last chapter I decided to write up this one much sooner for you! I'd love to know what you thought!


	12. Chapter 12

Luke had given Ashton the address and been told it would be about fifteen minutes. He found Liam again on the front porch talking to a boy Luke had never seen before, he walked over to stand with them while he waited.

When he walked up Liam smiled warmly at him and introduced the other boy as Louis. Luke smiled and waved the same as he had the rest of the night. The two went back to their conversation, making sure to include Luke even though he wasn’t talking. He signed a little when they started talking about music, which Louis translated, saying that he knew sign because his little sister was deaf when he saw Luke’s surprised face.

They talked a little longer before an older, kind of beat up car pulled up to the curb outside the house and Luke got a text a few moments after.

Ashton:: **Worked it out.**

Luke:: _The car that just pulled up?_

Ashton:: **That’s the one.**

Luke said goodbye to his new friends then went over to the car. He silently gasped when he saw that Ashton was the one in the driver’s seat. Ashton smiled widely back at him.

“Hey, you! Come on; get in, unless you feel like getting mobbed tonight.”

He shook his head as he slid into his seat, quickly shutting the door. When he was done he looked over to Ashton with a questioning look, when he saw the face Ashton started explaining.

“I live just on the other side of town so I worked it out to borrow my mom’s car for the evening. Happy to see me?”

Luke grinned and nodded happily.

“Do you want to go to your house or mine?”

Luke pointed to himself then showed Ashton his phone with his address typed out on it. When he saw the address he burst out laughing. Luke frowned until Ashton looked over to him.

_W-H-A-T?_ he spelled out letter by letter so Ashton could understand.

It took a moment for him to translate the letters in his head. “My family lives four streets away from you. I was literally just over there.”

Luke laughs silently with the same enthusasum that Ashton had while he pulls away from the curb to start towards Luke’s house.


	13. Chapter 13

The drive took another fifteen minutes, but Ashton put on some music since they couldn’t talk while he was driving. That music turned out to be a CD of his own band and he laughed when he glanced over to see a look on Luke’s face that was a mix of joy and disbelief that he’d listen to his own music.

“Hey, there’s more than one reason I love being in the band. One of them is that we make good music.”

If he had been able to look over he would’ve seen Luke rolling his eyes (but there was a smile on his face.)

Ashton pulled into Luke’s driveway, getting ready to say goodbye. Luke sat in thought for a moment before he turned to Ashton to point between them then to his house. Ashton’s eyebrows flew up in surprise.

“Are you sure?”

Luke nodded as he got out of the car, waiting outside for Ashton to follow.

And he did, out of the car, up the rest of the driveway, right up to the front hallway of the house.

“Luke? Is that you, love?” They heard Liz call from the kitchen.

“Why would she ask when you can’t answer?” Ashton asked as the two slipped off their shoes. Luke just shrugged and shook his head.

“You’re home early. Didn’t you go to a party? The boys didn’t leave you alone the whole time did they? Oh just wait until I get a hold of them if they did.” Liz continued as they walked down the hall and into the kitchen. She turned to the doorway when she heard them walk in.

“Oh, you’re new. Hello dear! You look familiar, but I don’t think we’ve met before.”

_Mom! This is Ashton._

Ashton smiled at the blush he saw on Luke’s face then watched his fingers as he spelled out his name and the funny sign he did after.

“Is that so?” She asked with a teasing tone. “Well it’s nice to meet you Ashton. Are you the boy Luke met at the concert?”

“I guess you could say that, yeah.”

Her small smile turned into a smirk at that. “So I don’t need to have a talk with the boys?”

_No, it’s fine. They stayed with me for most of the time. I was just ready to leave and they wanted to stay so I got a ride home with Ashton._

“Alright, love. I’m on my way to bed so you two can stay down here if you like. And make sure your parents know where you are if you stay over, dear.” She directed the last part to Ashton.

“I will, thank you.”

“Any time you need, love. This house is always open for you.”

She gave Luke a tight hug and Ashton a motherly pat on the shoulder before she went up the stairs to bed.

“Your mum is so cool. I don’t think I’ve ever met a parent that cool that wasn’t _my_ mum.”

Luke pulled out his phone to type on. After a few moments he handed it over to Ashton the read.

_Yeah, she’s pretty amazing. I didn’t have a lot of friends as a kid, I still don’t. I told her about you learning sign then brought you home. The only people that have ever done that were Michael and Calum and it took a few years after I met them for that. You’re kind of one of us now so that means that you’re one of her boys. You’re stuck with her now._

“Well she’s a mum I’m happy to be stuck with. I think our mum’s would get along really well.” Ashton said as he handed the phone back for Luke to type again.

_We’ll have to interduce them._ He waved over to the bar stools at the island for Ashton to sit as he walked around to the cupboard above the stove. He pulled out two mugs and set them on the island.

Ashton started talking once he was sitting and Luke was pouring milk into the mugs.

“I was watching your hands when you told your mum who I was, but I don’t know the sign you did after my name.”

Luke finished with the mugs and turned from the microwave to do the sign again. He raised his right hand to beside his ear in a fist then opened his hand as if he was letting go of something.

“Yes, that one! What does it mean?”

Luke did the sign again then pointed Ashton before the microwave beeped and Luke took out the mugs to finish making the hot chocolate.

“It’s me?”

Luke nodded as he held up a can of whip cream in question.

“I’d love some. So it’s me?” Luke nods again. “Does that mean it’s my sign name?”

Luke held up both his hands by his head and shook them in Jazz Hands style. He rolled his eyes at Ashton’s blank stare, but he was smiling fondly as well. He nodded his head while he did the sign for yes.

“Awesome! And that was the one for yes!?”

Luke did it again.

“Whoo! I’m learning so much!

Luke’s eyes went wide as he put a finger to his lips then pointed to the celling.

“Oh shit!” He said much softer. “I’m sorry; I’m not used to people sleeping before at earliest one in the morning.”

Luke waved him off in understanding then slid one of the mugs over to him.

“So what does my name mean?”

Luke blushed, but he pulled his phone back out to hand over with Ashton’s contact pulled up. Ashton took a moment to figure out why before he saw the emoji next to his name.

“Sun?”

Luke took the phone to type, his blush moving up to his ears. _Sunshine._

“Really? That’s so cute, I love it!”

Luke’s face was still pink, but a wide smile was spreading over his lips.

“Teach me some more?”

_Yes._

They spent a few more hours talking, Ashton saying words and Luke teaching him the sign. By the time they were both too tired to continue Ashton knew how to do all of their sign names and could talk in simple sentences. They had moved to the living room couch when they had finished their drinks. Luke let Ashton pick a movie and they both fell asleep before it was even half way over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you guys are so awesome about waiting for me to update I've written this chapter and the next already that I'll be uploading before the end of the week, hopefully tomorrow! Thank you guys so much for loving the story and leaving comments about it. I love seeing them even if I don't/can't reply to all of them, I see your love and I love it so much. It helps to keep me writing knowing that you guys are loving it so much. There's still lots left because I have no idea what I'm doing, but look forward to that. And don't forget that you can always get in touch with me on tumblr @storylover1  
> So thank you guys so much, I love you lots and lots! I'll see you soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Luke woke up the next morning to his mom closing the front door as she leaves for work and two different ring tones. He leaned over to grab his phone off the coffee table in front of him when he figures out that one of the tones is his. He had multiple texts from Michael and Calum.

Calum:: **_Luke? Are you okay? Mike and I have been looking for you._**

**_You bitch, text back we’re worried sick._ **

**_Luke, answer one of us. Mike’s at my house and talking himself into going over to yours._ **

Michael:: **Dude, where are you? We’re going to leave.**

** Liam said you got a ride home, text back so we know you’re okay. **

** Lucas Hemmings if you don’t answer in the next ten minutes I’m calling your mother. **

The last two messages were sent just minutes ago, it was the reminders tone that had woken him. He facetimed his friends to put their worried minds at ease.

Both of their faces were on the screen when Michael answered his phone.

“Where were you? What happened? Are you okay?”

Luke waved his hand to get Michael to stop talking. He put his finger to his lips then turned the phone to show the still sleeping Ashton next to him. He propped up his phone on the table to talk to his friends.

_I went looking for you when I was ready to leave and I found you, but I remembered that Aston had said he would get me a ride if I needed one so I asked him. He brought me home, met mom, and learned some more sign._

“Why the hell didn’t you answer us!? Do you know how close I came to calling the cops!?”

“What Michael means to say is that we’re happy you’re okay, but don’t scare us like that again please.”

_I didn’t mean to, it won’t happen again. I was just a bit;_ He paused to glance over to Aston, _distracted._

“So, Ashton spent the night?” Michael wiggled his eyebrows with the question. “Get it!”

Luke rolled his eyes. _We’re in the living room dumbass. We fell asleep watching a movie. Though speaking of get it,_ He pointed between the two, his shit-eating grin growing when he sees both of them go pink.

“So that’s what happened when you found us, huh?”

Luke just raised his eyebrows at Calum’s question, that being answer enough.

“We’re still working it out.” Michael answered for him.

Luke nodded as he heard Aston start waking up. _I should go. I’ll talk with you later, okay?”_

“You bet your ass.”

Calum rolled his eyes. “We’ll see you later. Bye Luke!”

They hung up just as Ashton sat upright. “Good morning.”

Luke did his best to not melt at his gravelly morning voice as he waved in answer. _You’re phone has been ringing all morning._

Ashton gave him a blank look, not understanding all the words as quickly as they were signed. Luke reached over to take Ashton’s phone off the coffee table and hand it to him.

_A-L-L- M-O-R-N-I-N-G_

As soon as he worked out the letters Ashton’s eye went wide with fear. “I have to make a call, I’ll be right back.”

He walked over to the kitchen and Luke leaned back to close his eyes again.

“Hi mum. I’m okay. Yes, I took Luke home and we hung out for a while. No mum, we just fell asleep and I forgot. His mum was here the whole time. He was helping me with my sign.”

Luke heard him let out a deep sigh. “Yes mum, that Luke.”

There was a rather long pause before he heard Ashton saying his goodbyes then come back in the room.

“I have to go, my mum need her car back.”

Luke nodded and stood to walk him out. As they stood on the front porch Luke pointed to Ashton’s car then put his right hand to his chin and pulled it away from himself. Ashton smiled brightly at him.

“You’re very welcome. Whenever you need me, just ask.”

Luke did the sign again before Ashton pulled him into a tight hug. “I’ll text you later!” He shouted over his shoulder then gets into the car to drive off.


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of Luke’s weekend was pretty normal. He went to school on Monday and got yelled at again by Michael, who then high fived him with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. School was dull as it always is to a teenager. He was walking to Michael’s house with his friends at the end of the day when he hears someone calling his name.

“Luke! Hey, I didn’t know you walked this way?”

Luke looks up to see Ashton sitting next to a car and a smaller Ashton. He blinked in surprise, having forgotten that Ashton had a brother. Luke waves at them, his friends stopping beside him with wide eyes.

“Don’t you live a couple blocks from here?”

_Don’t you?_

Calum bursts out laughing while Michael tries to drag him away.

“Luke, we’ll go ahead. You catch up when you’re done.”

Ashton laughed as they watched Luke’s friends, Calum still laughing with Michael yelling at him to stop.

“A friend of my mom lives here and they’ve been having car trouble so I said I’d take a look at it. We’re done now though, we were just packing up to leave.”

_We’re going to Michael’s to watch some movies, if you’d like to join us?”_

He doesn’t understand all the words Luke signs, but he picks up enough to know what he’s asking. He smiles.

 “Thank you for the invite, but I promised Harry we’d spend the day together. Raincheck?” He asked, ruffling the younger boy’s hair.  Harry swatted the hand away with a large smile on his face. Luke watched them with soft eyes while he waited for Ashton to look at him again.

_That’s fine. See you later?_

“Count on it. I’ll text you later.”

Luke waves and as he’s walking away he hears Harry asking about him.

“Was that Luke? It was, wasn’t it! Ahh!”

He laughs silently to himself when he hears the playful scream.


	16. Chapter 16

“Soooo, how’d it goooo?”

“Michael, you are honestly the worst.”

“What? I’m being a good friend and asking about his love life.”

Luke rolled his eyes at his friends. _It was fine. We said hi, he was cute with his brother, we said bye, and I left._

“Really? That was it?”

Luke shrugged. _Yeah, he’s spending the day with his little brother and said he’d txt me later, and that was it. So are we watching movies or what?_

“Yes, we are.” Calum said as he jumped off the couch. “And I believe it’s my turn to pick first.”

Michael groaned while Luke started making himself a nest in the middle of the floor. Calum looked through the shelf of movies for a few minutes before he picks one, starts it up, then makes his way back to the couch. He lays on top of Michael, who had managed to take up the entire couch while he waited,  tucking his head under his chin and hitting play once he’s comfortable.

The movie turns out to be pretty good, if a little hard to understand. When it ended it was Luke’s turn to pick. Once he started it and got comfortable in his nest again his phone starts going off.

“Turn your phone down, man. I like this one.”

Luke flips Michael off as he reads the text.

Ashton:: **What are you doing this weekend, lovely?**

Luke:: _Umm, nothing. Hanging out with Mike and Cal maybe. Why?”_

Ashton:: **With all our flirting and texting I realized that I never asked you on an official date. So I’d like to take you out on Friday.**

Luke blinked in surprise. Sure he knew that Ashton had been flirting with him, and he had flirted back, but he didn’t think anything would come of it.

Luke:: _Sure, I’d love to._

Ashton:: **Great! I’ll pick you up after school?**

Luke:: _Yeah, sounds good. See you then._

Ashton:: **You know it ;) <3**


	17. Chapter 17

All day Friday Luke was almost vibrating with excitement. Michael and Calum would tease him throughout the day, but they were happy for their friend.

“What are you guys going to do?”

_I don’t know. Every time I ask he changes the subject and never answers me._

“My guess is something casual because he’s picking you up from school.”

“That’s a good guess. Oh! Maybe you’ll get to hang out with the band!”

Luke takes a moment to push open the door leading outside before he answers.

_I don’t think so. I’ve already met them and I don’t think he’d take me on a date just to hang out with his friends._

“Maybe you’ll get to meet his family.”

_Now that sounds like something he would do._

“Looks like you’re about to find out.”

Luke and Calum turn to see Ashton walking up from the parking lot. “Hey guys, what’s up?” He puts an arm on Luke’s shoulders, enough that the younger could still sign without restriction.

“We were guessing what your date’s gonna be.” Michael wiggles his eyebrows as Calum elbows him in the gut. Ashton laughs while Luke grins at his friends.

“I’d tell you, but it’s a surprise for Luke. I’m sure you’ll hear all about it later.” He said with a wink. “Are you ready?”

Luke nodded, flipping off Michael and Calum, who were making kissy faces at tem as they walked away.

“Are you hungry?” Ashton asks as they climb into the car. Luke nodded again. “I thought you might be. It’s a bit of a drive, but I promise it’s worth it.”

Luke gets his attention before he starts driving. _It’s not anywhere too fancy is it?_

“Too? I’m sorry I didn’t get that last word.”

_F-A-N-C-Y_

Ashton laughed good naturedly. “No. I promise if I ever take you somewhere with a dress code, I’ll tell you about it first.” He waves to the radio as he pulls out onto the street. “All yours, babes. I know I won’t be able to see you sign while I’m driving.”

Luke smiles as he reaches for the CDs, the meaning of Ashton’s words sinking in. His smile widens when he puts in the newest album of Sallow the Goldfish. He laughs silently when Ashton starts to sing along thoughtlessly. They drive on the highway form nearly a half hour before pulling off to drive another ten.

Ashton pulls into the lot of a diner that looked abended. If Luke didn’t know better he wouldn’t have ever paid the place any mind. While they walk to the door Ashton holds his hand out for Luke to take.

_Won’t someone see?_ He asks, making sure to sign slower so Ashton can see everything.

The older smiles softly at him and gently takes his hand. “I trust the people here. And even if I didn’t I’d hold your hand anyway.”  He steps closer and uses his free hand to cradle Luke’s cheek. “I like you Luke. I like being with you and spending time with you. I won’t do anything to make you uncomfortable, especially in public. I know with me being who I am it’s going to be rough sometimes, but I want to try this. I want to keep taking you on dates, and learning sign, and getting to know your friends, and I want you to know mine. I know this is a lot right now, but I don’t want this to just be a fling I have while on break. You mean too much to me for that.”

Luke was so choked up that he didn’t think he could talk even if he’d been able to. So he settled for pulling Ashton into a searing kiss.

They only break apart when Luke’s stomach growls loudly and they both start laughing. Luke briefly puts their foreheads together. He pulls back enough for Ashton to see the signs. He has to put in a good amount of effort to not speed up as he goes, wanting to get it all out.

_You are so amazing and I’m so glad the universe let me met you. I can’t tell you right now how I’ll feel about everything, but I want to try this too._

Ashton only missed a few words, but was able to get everything from the context. He takes Luke’s hand again with a blinding smile. “Then let’s try, starting now. I’m starving.”

Luke smiles and lets himself be lead into the diner.


	18. Chapter 18

“Ashton! How are you baby?” They hear shouted from the back when they walk in the door.

“Hey Ruby, it’s been a while.”

“Too long, far too long! You boys need to come see me more often.” Ruby finally walks out from the back to stand in front of them, hands on hips. She was a short, older woman with silver hair and a bright smile.

“We try our best, love. I’ll talk to the boys and we’ll all come down soon.”

“You better. Now, who are you?” She turned her dull blue eyes to Luke, who tensed in surprise. Ashton felt him go stiff and stepped in.

“Ruby, this is Luke. Luke, this is Ruby. She’s our very first fan who wasn’t one of our moms.”

_Your first fangirl?_

Ashton smiles widely “Something like that.” He turns back to Ruby. “Luke is my date.” He tells her with a wink.

A sly smile makes its way onto her lips. “Well you know the drill, baby. Sit anywhere you and I’ll send Cass out in a few. It was nice meeting you, dear. I hope to see more of you.” She directed the last part to Luke who smiled at her before she walked to the back again.

Ashton then takes his hand to lead him over to a booth in front of the large window. They have just enough time to get comfortable before a blonde teenaged girl came bouncing over to them.

“Ashton! Gran said you were here! I almost didn’t believe her, it’s been so long. And you have a date, oh my moon and stars!”

Ashton smiled at her as she talked. “Well here I am. This is Luke. Luke, this is Cass. We pretty much grew up together.”

Luke waved with a smile. Cass smiled back with what looked like all her teeth. “Okay, I’ll take your orders and leave you alone.”

Ashton looked to Luke who just gave a shrug. “We’ll have two of my normal.”

Cass didn’t even write it down. “You got it sugar.” She walks off as Luke turns back to Ashton.

_Wow._

“Yeah, she’s someone to get used to.”

_No! No, I like her. She reminds me of Michael._

Ashton grins as him. “One of these days I’m going to throw a party for all of our friends so they can all meet each other.”

Luke laughed silently, nodding along to the idea.

They talk for a while, about Luke’s classes and Ashton’s break, before Cass came back with their food.

“You two let me know if you need anything else. Have fun on your date!” She leaves with a wink and a giggle.

_I really like her._

Ashton smiled then dug into his food. They talked and laughed for the better part of three hours, only leaving when Liz calls wondering where Luke was. (Ruby shouting from the back again, saying that they and her boys better be back soon.) Ashton takes him home, walking him all the way to the front door.

_I had a good time, thank you for taking me._

“You’re welcome. I’d love to do it again sometime.”

_I pick next time._

“Deal.”

Ashton smiled and Luke kissed him sweetly. He kept it short, not wanting his mom to interrupt them.

“God, I’ll never get tired of that. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

_Can’t wait._

Luke kissed him again then went inside, a large smile across his face.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day Liz was the one who let Michael and Mali in while Luke was eating lunch. Michael sits across from him, elbows on the table, chin in hand, eyelashes fluttering. 

Mali sat back in her chair with her arms crossed. Luke thought that if his mom hadn’t been home she would have put her feet up on the table. She raised her eyebrows and Luke raised his back. 

“Alright, doll, spill. Tell us everything.” She finally broke. 

Luke smiled widely then started, giving them every detail right up to how Cass reminded him of Michael. 

_ I think you two would really get along.  _

Michael smiled, opening his mouth the ask something when Luke’s FaceTime rings. His smiled brightens by a factor of twenty when he picks up. He waves and the other two hear Ashton’s voice, small but filling the room. 

“Hey babes! What are you up to?” 

Luke turns his phone so Ashton could see his friends. “Hello.” He hears him say. “I don't think I've met you before?”

“Mali-Koa. I'm Calum’s older sister.” 

They chat for a few moments, getting a feel for each other. 

“Oh Luke! I almost forgot why I called! I have news!”

Luke turned the phone back to himself, holding up a finger, then walking into the living room. 

_ What's your news?  _ He asks once his phone is set up. 

“You remember how I mentioned having a party so all our friends could meet?”

_ How could I not? It was yesterday after all.  _

“I brought it up to the boys last night and Zack said we could use his house. It wouldn't be a big thing, just our close friends.” He pauses for a long minute, Luke waited knowing he had more to say. “It’d be kind of a going away party. We go back on tour in a week and a half.”  

Luke’s smile softens to something almost sad.  _ I'd nearly forgotten you were only on break.  _

“Chin up, love. I'll still be yours. It'll just be a while before you see me in person.” 

_ I know...I'm going to miss you.  _

Ashton’s smile matches Luke's. “Me too, baby. Me too.” 

_ So when's the party?  _ Luke asked after a while, trying to lighten the mood. It almost worked. 

“Next Friday. Starts about six, and there'll be food.” 

_ You should invite Cass. I want Mike and Cal to meet her.  _

Ashton's smile brightens a little. “Consider it done.” 

_ Come over today? You can meet Mali for real.  _

“I'd love to.”


	20. Chapter 20

Luke and Ashton showed up early to help Zack get the house ready since it was their idea. Ashton's friends showed up first. 

Luke was talking with Cass and a girl named Ashley, keeping half an eye on the front door, when Michael and a alum walk in hands linked. A big smile lights up his face and signs to the girls that he’ll be right back. He pulls them both into a tight hug. 

_ I was starting to think you weren't going to make it. Where’s Mali? _

“And miss a party? Never!” 

“She had homework she needed to finish by tonight. She sends her love though and said to have a good time.”

He nodded in understanding then signed, _ Come meet Cass.  _ Luke smiled at Calum’s eye roll (exasperated and maybe a little jealous.)  _ You'll like her too. Promise.  _

_ “ _ You must be Calum and Michael!” The three hear her yell as they walk up. “It's so nice to meet you! Luke was just telling us about you!” The couple smiled at her excitement.

“Hello boys.” Ashley greeted as well. Calum instantly pulled her into a conversation when he sees the band in her shirt. Less concerned when he hears Cass telling Michael that the two boys were the ‘cutest couple she'd ever seen.” 

Ashton's smile grows every time one of his friends takes the time to greet and chat with Luke's friends. It makes something settle in his chest, something that just feels… right. 

Things start to calm down after a few hours. Zack puts on a movie at some point while one of the other boys starts making some snacks. Ashton takes Luke's hand and leads him out to the back porch. 

“Are you having a good time?” 

_ The best. I like having everyone in one place. This is the kind of party I love.  _

“I'm glad.” There was a long pause where Ashton was thinking hard and Luke watched him. He started signing, hands lower than normal and off to the side  so Ashton could see. 

_ If you tell me you love me, I might have to hit you. It's far too soon for that.  _

Ashton smiled, he cupped the younger’s face and kissed his forehead. “No, I wasn't going to do that.” He was quiet for another moment before he spoke again. “Have you ever been to America?” 

_ Can't say I have.  _

“Would you like to?”

_ Ash, what are trying to say? _

_ “ _ We're doing our American leg of the tour while you're out of school. I was wondering if you'd like to travel with us? I know it's a lot to ask. And of course I'll be working a lot, but we'd be together, at least for a while.” When Ashton finished talking he finally looks up to see Luke with a grin a tears in his eyes. 

_ Ashton, my sunshine, you are the sweetest person I've ever had the luck to meet. I'd love to more than anything in the world. I have to get my mom to say yes as well though.  _

Luke forced his fingers to slow down and fully form every sign, wanting to make sure that Ashton saw and understood everything. Which he did. Of course he wasn't fluent (he wouldn't be so soon) but it was the first time he understood every word. 

He laughed, bringing Luke to his chest for a hug. “I'm sure we can work something out.” 

They stayed outside for a long time. Mostly talking and laughing, but there were also tears. Happy and sad, but they were able to spend a few hours together. It was the best party Ashton had ever been to.


	21. Chapter 21

Luke's mom did say yes, after a while. He had to get good grades and be on his best behavior (not a hard thing for him.) 

Calum spent the week before he left looking up things to do in the cities he’ll be in and making lists for him, while Michael just kept telling him how jealous he was that he'll get to see the band live nearly every night. (Only shutting up about it when Calum kisses him.)

Ashton talked with him every night he could, he even got close to Mike and Cal over the months he was gone through texting and video chats. Which made Luke happy that all the important people in his life loved each other so much. 

Luke doesn't think he's ever smiled so hard in his life. He's watching his favorite band, standing backstage with Ken beside him. Ashton looks over to him in the middle of the song and winks, going back to the show with a larger smile after Luke gives him finger guns and blows a kiss. 

Luke thinks that he very well may have fallen in love. And he never had to say a word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I ant to thank all of you so much for reading, the ones just getting here and the ones who have stuck with it since the start. Thank you for dealing with with how horrible I am at uploading and staying with it any way, thank you for the feedback and all the love that it held. Thank you for even picking this story to read in the first place. Just thank you so so so much. I love all of you more than you can know! I'd love so much to know what you thought of the whole thing. Tank you again for just everything. And as always, if you ever want to get a hold of me you can always find me on tumblr @storylover1
> 
> I hope you guys loved reading this story as much as I loved writing it.


End file.
